knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1920.
NA DAN PRENOSA KOSTIJU GAVRILA PRINCIPA I NJEGOVIH DRUGOVA Bosno, nemoj danas oblačiti na se Žalosno odelo, no, krepka i vedra, Primi kosti svoje lepe dece carske I sahrani toplo u majčina nedra. Njima humka to je tvoja Veličanstva, slave, ponosa i časti! Iz te drage humke svakoga će dana Jedno novo stablo naše snage rasti. Ako bi nam kada veru očaj skrhô Na ovome grobu veri biće leka, I svetla i čista, s nebom u dubini, Poteći će snőva kô planinska reka. I dođe li koji stranac da te pita šta najlepše imaš, ti, gorda i vedra, Pokaži mu svetu humku mučenika, Kô besceno blago materinskog nedra. Bosno, nemoj danas oblačiti na se Žalosno odelo. Tvoja deca nisu Umrla, no nebu odletela letom, I na zorinom se naselila visu... KAJMAKČALAN Putniče, stani! Ovde leže oni! Gomile ove prah kraljeva kriju. S kapom u ruci njima se pokloni, I redom tako ižljubi ih sviju! Iz ovih humka, iz Gde truba svesti srca jaka svrsta, Praznici slave granuli su nama I mučenike skinuli sa krsta. Ovde su večni, što vatrama žrtve I bilom srca probudiše mrtve - Srbine, stani! Ovde leže oni! Ovo su naše i oltari; Njihovim svetlim sjajem se ozari, I čelo svoje molitvom prikloni! POSLE OKOVA Prenimo se snova, i snova na delo - Ovde jošte ima pelena i drače, Jošte mnogih beda teče mutno vrelo, I bezbrojno roblje na zgarištu plače. Lešinari grubi s Dunava i Rajne Razdrli su nedra otadžbine cele - Sa grla joj trgli sve sjajne, S da ih kô hajduci dele. Naga zemlja čeka trude naših ruku - Mati decu zove na rala i U prudove zlata da polja obuku, I okrešu gnjile i kržljave grane. Zove ih da ruke svi oko nje sviju, I onima štono pod kazanom neba Studenoga dršću, i kopne, i gnjiju, Pristupe sa i donesu hljeba. Zove ih da budu hrama Gde lepote služe i dele; Gde se duše dižu iz rđe i tama, I oblače na se ruho zore bele... Prenimo se snova, i snova na delo - Ovde jošte ima pelena i drače, Jošte mnogih beda teče mutno vrelo, I bezbrojno roblje na zgarištu plače. PESMA BIBLIJSKA Oče, što nisi i meni dao S pesmama vedre dane, Slatke i pune plodova kao Lepe paoma grane? Gde je i za me bašta i jedno vrelo Pod stablom punim cveta? Zar i ja nisam tvoj lik i tvoje delo, Care i kralju sveta? Ovde, na putu, sama ostavio si mene, Gde samo grobova ploče I smrti sene Ja sada gledam, oče. No evo zlatni zraci padaju na me - Ja čujem glas harfe tvoje: Sve lepe duše, pod krstom kada stoje, Postaju bogom i same... Vapiješ! Ti bi pomoći moje hteo? A zar ti snaga više nije Od beda svije' - Ne osećaš li da moga srca si deo? Putniče, stupaj i voljno na leđi teret ovi Ponesi na vrh I kao večernje sunce zaroni u život novi I u sjaj večne lepote... GAVRILO PRINCIP S bedema naših se vija pogani I smrti trube se hore; Svrh nas je nebo mračno i hladno kao sneg - Mi bele nemamo zore. Naši su Dani Konop i stub, Magle I I zveri zub. Pa dokle ćemo sramno snositi jaram crni Nemi i pusti kô panj, Gledati gde nam rodno ognjište hulja skvrni I ruglo baca na nj? Jesmo li Stoka? Jesmo li crv? Gde je sev Oko? Gde plam i krv? S burama osvete svete nek sveti bukne boj I žuti lipsaju Sa pesmom carski i gordo uprimo pogled svoj U oči studene smrti! Nek pun Lepote Sine kô maj S naše Vaskrsni sjaj! AKŠAM "Alah il alah!" hori se s munara S vrha Carine pa do na kraj Luke. Akšam. I hrpa znojnih izmećara Ispušta krasnu iz žuljave ruke. Hitno iz niskih odlaze dućana I pravoverni na česmi mošeja Uzimlju avdes. Nad njima, sa grana Sevlija, guču kumre. I dok s leja I sofa miris alkatmera veje I obasipa pendžere i streje, I svud se "Alah" razleže, i čista Neretva šumi kao bajka stara: Mlad mesec, eno, svrh Orlačkih Para Kô prelomljeni zlatni obruč blista. SARAJEVSKI TEFERIČ S balkona na durbin gledam. U dnu brega Trebevića, gde se one staze dele, Iz valova grana, kô stogovi snega, S doksatima niskim vire kuće bele. Niže njih, u bašti punoj ploda, gdi je Oborila račve jabuka i sliva, Visoki se plamen leprša i vije, Kô Jabučilova pozlaćena griva. Uz vatru je ražanj. neki dedo, ko li, Mahramicu loja svezô na vrh pruta, Pa predano njome maže gori-doli Pečenicu što je kao dukat žuta... Na domaku vatre, gde travni velenac Protkala je cveća svakojaka šara, Okreće se kolo, kao živi venac Od zumbula plavih, ruža i behara. Ono muslimanke igraju, i veo Grimizan i lahak vihori im s glave; Sve su lepe kao plod rumen i zreo Što savija grane sve dole do trave. Jedna cura, sama sedeći na panju, Harmoniku drži ponosno i holo, I sve vedre oči osvrnu se na nju, I po taktu svirca talasa se kolo. Ićindija. Sunce aliđunsko grije. Jedan konjik jezdi putanjom u strani; A kolo se njiše, i sa grla svije' Sevaju i trepte kićeni đerdani. MILIVOJU DRAGUTINOVIĆU majoru Proleća našeg ti si vesnik bio - Grimizom sunca i snegom behara, Sa svoga belca, ponosan i čio, Osuo stare mahale Mostara. S visoka stega, što se gordo vio S kopljače tvoga lakog barjaktara, Nebesnih ševa pozdrav blag i mio Rasu se s bleskom vaskrsnog oltara. Mi smo te čase urezali nama U grane duše, k'o najlepše rime S vatrama zvezda i dragoga kama... Tako, sa bašta naše duše cele, Večno će sjati tvoje svetlo ime, K'o jedna pesma naše zore bele... VIDOV DAN 1389. - 1919. Osana tebi, ti naše Golgote dane, Gde grotlo sinje proguta carstva brod! I gde u krvi, k'o sunce za gorske grane, Utonu viteški rod! S kruševca grada više se vijao nije Svileni krstaš - Srbija beše grob, Tamnica pusta, gde memla davi i bije, I bledi izdiše rob. Ali ti posta naše svešteno Vrelo, Gde krepke vere zašumlje sveti poj, I vodu tvoju, k'o snagu za novo Delo, U krčag levasmo svoj. Osana tebi! Sve muke i smrti čaše, Klešta, testere, nisu satrle nas, Jer večno, svuda gde behu staze naše, Tvoj višnji zvonjaše glas. On beše tvrdo kormilo naših lađa, Vodilja zvezda našega raja ključ, I sveta pesma: s Golgote samo se rađa Vaskrsne zore luč. I on se rodi! Rodi se svima nama, I u noć sužnjih zaseče plameni rez! I eno, s krunom, u blesku dragog kama, Ustaje svetli Knez... Sve trepti, seva... I svuda, Kosovo gde je, Gle, davni borci, k'o gustih brestova lug, U odeždama niču a svrh njih greje Sve lepše nimbusa krug. Svi oni hrle, i pogled očiju svoji', K'o dete ocu, upire mlad i star Tamo, gde s krstom u ruci na visu stoji Pod oreolom Car. Osana, care i mučeniče, osana! Pesama naše radosti vraća se vek! Više nam oči ne muti duboka rana, Ni grubih okova zvek. Mi s tvoga Visa, uz heruvimske zvuke, Primamo brastva pričest i slave plod! Na kolenima, spram tebe dižući ruke, Sav divni kliče rod. Plamenom vere, smelošću, patnjama trajnim, Iskupili smo staroga cara svog! Cara heroja u odeždama sjajnim Iz raja šalje nam Bog. Osana, oče! O tvoje hramove bele Skrh'o je krila s Bosfora krvavi zmaj. Gle, ouni zvezda, sada sa Šare cele Hrastovi prosiplju sjaj. S harfom na steni, u blesku njihovih kruna, Kosovka lepa čudesni slaže poj - Peva i slavi, uz tople zvuke struna, Tebe i vaskrs tvoj. Osana, večni! Carstvuj i gospodari, Nek' večno naših pobeda hori se glas! I neka svuda jedinstva sveti oltari S bregova greju nas! PESMA SRBIJI Vojvodi Živojinu Mišiću Hvala ti Srbijo lepa! O munju tvojih megdana Razbili su se crni oblaci tiranskih orda. Iz krvi dece Ti divne stabla su izrasla gorda, I gle, s jabukom životodajnom, Pred naše ikone stare, sa njinih džinovskih grana Spusti se anđeo beli pod oreolom sjajnom, Pojući dela tvoja! Srbijo, vere je Tvoje Ogrej'o požar evo srušena srca i bona - I gde su rujine bile, oltari trokubi stoje, I blesci kandelabra Po stubovima pljušte i zvuci visokih zvona U svodu radosno grme, Srbijo lepa i hrabra, Pojući dela Tvoja! Lučem, k'o zora bela, Ozarila si puste pećine našega roblja; I s hridi ponora mračnih, s plesnivih ploča groblja, Ti si nas vratila svije' Na Vrhe pune sunca, plodova, pesme i vrela, Gde šarac nogom kopa i Marko kraj koplja pije, Pojući dela Tvoja! Osana! S kapom u ruci, Mi pristupamo i Tvoje, Srbijo, ljubimo skute! Sada smo deca Tvoja, pa duše dece obuci U tvoju lepotu zore! I daj im krila nek' lete, tamo, na svetle pute, Tamo, za belim orlom gde slave vrhovi gore!